Les conséquences de nos choix
by Neelahne
Summary: "Et nous connaissions tous les deux les conséquences que cela engendrerait." Non Harry, crois-moi, tu ne connaissais absolument pas les conséquences. Et ce choix, tu pourrais bien le regretter pour le reste de ta vie.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Voici ma première fic, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'essaierais de poster les chapitres au fur et à mesure et le plus régulièrement possible.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Prend soin de mon âme**

Cette pièce si petite et sombre, où je suis enfermé depuis tant de temps, va me rendre fou.

 _Je vois ton nom_ _écrit_ _, en grand partout sur les murs. Sais-tu ce que j'endure ? Je sens tes mains sur mon corps qui brû_ _le,_ _je br_ _û_ _le._

Tout ceci n'est qu'illusion, des souvenirs de nos moments volés. Tu n'es pas vraiment là. Et c'est ce qui me consume petit à petit. J'ai l'impression d'étouffer, d'avoir un poids qui pèse sur ma poitrine.

 _Et je r_ _êve d'un courant d'air. D'un espace clos avec vue sur la mer, d'un silence radio, d'un oc_ _é_ _an solaire, qui nous porte ensemble et qui nous enferme._

La soif et la faim me tenaillent, et une douleur cuisante apparaît à l'endroit où les chaines trop serrées entaillent la peau de mes poignets.

Et je sais que tout ceci n'est rien comparé à ce que tu es en train de subir, mon ange …

Ces cris de douleurs, je sais qu'ils seront bientôt les miens. Que cette voix qui a encore la force de hurler, sera bientôt la mienne. Tu n'es plus là n'est-ce pas ? Par tes cris je sais que physiquement, tu es toujours là, mais mentalement tu es en train de partir. Chaque acte de torture qu'ils t'infligent arrache à chaque fois un peu plus des morceaux de ton âme. Ton innocence et ta candeur ont disparus.

Ils t'ont emmené avant moi. Et je n'ai pas su te protéger alors que tu les as trahi, pour moi … En quittant les mangemorts et en révélant tout ce que tu savais à la résistance, tu as sans doute fait preuve de plus de courage que n'importe qui d'autre.

Tu n'adhérais plus à leur idéologie depuis longtemps, mais je sais que ce qui t'a fait franchir le pas fut ton amour pour moi. Et nous connaissions tous les deux les conséquences que cela engendrerait si un jour nous venions à tomber entre leurs mains.

 _Je t'ai perdu, depuis je ne m'aime plus._

Lorsque je ferme les yeux, je te vois. Je nous revois tous les deux, insouciants malgré la menace qui pesait en permanence sur nous. Notre amour transcendait absolument tout. Tu étais mien et j'étais tien. Tu étais comme un baume sur mes blessures passées.

 _Depuis j'en suis sûr, je peux fermer la blessure_

 _Je te vend mon_ _â_ _me, fais de moi ce que tu veux,_

 _En retour donne moi la chance d'être mieux_

Notre bonheur me manque. Sentir ta main dans la mienne. La chaleur de ton corps contre le mien lorsque je t'étreignais dans mes bras. Tes lèvres chaudes et pâles qui papillonnent sur ma peau.

Je n'en peux plus d'entendre tes cris. Te savoir en train de souffrir m'est insupportable. La seule chose qui ne me fait pas encore sombrer dans la folie, c'est le souvenir de ton visage souriant lorsque nous étions ensemble. Mon amour, si je le pouvais, je prendrais ta place en ce moment même afin que tu échappes à ces souffrances inutiles.

 _Je te vend mon_ _â_ _me, prend ma vie et mon paysage_

 _En_ _é_ _change je veux voler ton visage_

Il est là.

Plus que je ne le vois, j'entend la porte s'ouvrir et sa silhouette se dessiner dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Ces lâches de mangemorts n'ont pas assez de courage pour dévoiler leur visage, et celui-ci ne fait pas exception à la règle.

Un sourire apparaît sur son visage quand il voit mon état pitoyable. Je relève la tête

Son sourire s'élargit quand il aperçoit les sillons que les larmes ont laissé sur mes joues.

« Tu vas rejoindre ton petit copain, me dit-il ».

Cette voix m'est familière. Et je crois reconnaitre le timbre de ton père. Je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Il m'attrape par le bras et me force à le suivre. Je n'entend plus tes cris. Je comprend vite pourquoi lorsqu'il me pousse en avant dans une salle. Toute force m'abandonne lorsque je vois ton corps étendu sur le sol, ta peau marquée par les sévices que l'on t'a infligé.

Ton propre père aurait-il été capable de t'infliger de telles souffrances ?

 _Je te cherche ma s_ _œur d'_ _âme, mon identité,_

 _Ma Vénus fatale,_ _à l'unanimit_ _é_ _ce qu'il y a de mal_

 _Je l'ai mis de c_ _ôté, je serai sage_

Le peu de résistance que j'opposais encore disparait alors. Il m'installe sur une table en bois, m'entrave les poignets et les chevilles avec des liens en cuir humides de sang. Et la torture commence.

 _Et je r_ _êve de former un arc, en chair et en osmose avec la terre._

Je sens les larmes affluer à nouveau. Pas seulement à cause de la souffrance physique. La souffrance de t'avoir perdu me semblait toute aussi forte. Avais-je encore envie de vivre maintenant que tu n'étais plus là ?

 _Plus de larmes de synthè_ _se,_

 _Seulement du vrai et du cher,_

 _Seulement du fragile et du n_ _é_ _cessaire_

La douleur brouille ma vue. Tout devient flou. Je sombre dans l'inconscience. Je ne saurais dire combien de temps cela a duré. Des heures. Peut-être des jours.

Je naviguais entre la réalité avec une douleur qui tentait de me tenir éveillé dans un brouillard permanent, et l'inconscience que j'accueillais avec soulagement.

Dans un moment de conscience, je sens mes liens se desserrer. Serait-on venu me sauver ? Quelqu'un me prend dans ses bras. C'est enfin fini.

C'est du moins ce que je pensais jusqu'à ce qu'on me jette brutalement à terre. Un cri étouffé m'échappe. Péniblement, j'essaye d'ouvrir les yeux. De la sueur et du sang mêlés viennent brouiller ma vue.

Je t'aperçois à côté de moi. Je rampe douloureusement de quelques centimètres afin d'être à tes côtés. Tu es sur le dos, le corps contusionné. Je pose ma main, à laquelle quelques ongles ont été arrachés, sur ton torse. Il ne se soulève pas. Tu n'es plus là, tu es parti. Tu ne seras plus le jouet de ton bourreau.

 _Je t'ai perdu, depuis je ne m'aime plus_

Ma respiration est rauque. Un filet de sang coule au coin de mes lèvres. Rien ne pourra plus me sauver. Et à quoi bon ?

Mon bonheur, je le tenais dans mes bras, et il était mort.

* * *

J'attend votre avis avec impatience ! N'hésitez pas à poster une review :)

A bientôt pour le chapitre 2 ! Poutous de votre dévouée Neelahne


	2. Chapter 2

Voici le chapitre deux ! Il est très court, mais je voulais quand même intégré ce petit passage à l'histoire ! Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Dernière fois, dernière chance**

 _Quelques mois auparavant_

« Je ne suis pas un héros. Je n'ai jamais voulu en être un.

\- Tu l'es malgré toi, Harry. »

Drago le fixa de ses yeux gris. Le vent soufflait, le ciel devenait sombre. Une tempête approchait. Mais une tempête était déjà à l'oeuvre dans le coeur du jeune garçon. Une tempête qu'Harry était loin de soupçonner.

« J'aurai préféré que ce soit toi qui aies ce fardeau à porter.

\- Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est ton devoir. Tu es l'Elu. Tu es le Sauveur. »

Harry, assis sur un rocher à coté de Drago, leva son visage vers le ciel. Des gouttes de pluies commencèrent à fouetter légèrement son visage. Des mèches de ses cheveux rebels vinrent danser devant ses yeux.

« Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends pointer dans ta voix, Malefoy ?

\- Peut-être bien. Mais que connais-tu de la jalousie, Potter ?

\- Je ne sais pas. »

Les vieilles habitudes avaient le pouvoir de revenir très vite. Ce n'était pas haine l'un de l'autre qui leur avait fait prononcer ces phrases, mais la colère et la peur viscérale de se perdre l'un l'autre.

Drago eut son habituel petit sourire narquois.

« Le héros ne sait pas, murmura-t-il. »

Il se leva. Le vent emporta son odeur douce amer jusqu'aux sens d'Harry. Le jeune homme blond semblait frigorifié. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, tentant tant bien que mal de conserver un peu de sa chaleur corporelle qui semblait le déserter.

« Ne te moque pas. Je n'ai pas eu le choix. J'étais prédestiné à cette vie. Etre leur Sauveur.

\- Mais tu n'étais pas prédestiné à m'aimer

\- C'est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée.

\- Tu crois ? Cela complique bien des choses plutôt qu'autre chose. »

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago, se demandant où tout cela allait bien pouvoir mener.

« Un homme m'a dit un jour, que dans le monde, il n'y avait pas d'un côté le bien et de l'autre côté le mal. Il y a une part d'ombre et de lumière dans chacun de nous. Il suffit de choisir le côté que l'on désir.

\- Parfois il faut passer par l'un pour atteindre l'autre.

\- Il existe peut-être un autre moyen.

\- Non, et tu le sais. Et c'est cela, mon devoir. »

Drago eut un sourire triste en disant cela. Harry se leva à son tour et mit une main sur l'épaule de jeune Serpentard.

« Tout peut encore changer.

\- Il est trop tard. Je dois le convaincre que je suis dans son camp. Si je ne le fais pas, je ne pourrais jamais vous aider, il n'aura pas confiance en moi.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé Drago … Nous pourrions fuir ! Fuir cette guerre qui nous déchire tous ! »

Une hésitation passa sur le visage de Drago, mais cela dura à peine quelques instants.

« Tu sais bien que nous le regretterions. Nous nous sentirions coupable de laisser nos amis combattre sans notre aide. Nous serions pourchassés sans relâche par nos ennemis, nous passerions notre temps à nous cacher, à vivre dans l'ombre, sans jamais être sûr d'être en sécurité. Nous ne pouvons pas fuir nos responsabilités, mon amour. »

Un craquement retentit dans le bois derrière eux.

« Je dois recevoir la marque ce soir. Il le faut. »

Le jeune homme blond tourna le dos au héros et partit sans un regard en arrière, laissant Harry avec une étrange sensation de tristesse et d'inachevé.

A cette scène, personne n'avait assisté. Personne en dehors d'Harry ne savait le sacrifice que Drago s'apprêtait à faire.

* * *

.

J'espère que ce petit flash back vous aura plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait toujours plaisir ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Me voici avec le chapitre 3 ! Je voulais remercier ceux qui ont ajouté en favoris et follow la story ! J'imagine que c'est donc qu'elle vous plait un minimum, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review, ça fait d'autant plus plaisir :) Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : Au coeur du rep** **è** **re**

Un sentiment de profonde colère grondait dans le coeur de la jeune femme. Son sourire avait depuis bien longtemps déserté son visage. Cette colère, elle la dirigeait contre les Mangemorts, mais également contre elle-même.

Quelques semaines auparavant, Harry leur avait fait part d'informations cruciales concernant un des repères principaux de leurs ennemis. Il avait donné une description parfaite des lieux en précisant l'agencement des pièces dans la demeure, mais également en révélant l'existence d'un passage secret, ou encore les dispositifs de sécurité.

Hermione l'avait bien questionné de façon plus ou moins discrète afin de savoir comment il avait obtenu ces informations, son ami était toujours resté vague, sans donner de réelles réponses.

Aujourd'hui, elle pensait savoir.

Tout avait été minutieusement planifié pour le 31 décembre. L'attaque du repère ennemi avait pour but de les prendre par surprise et de leur infliger un maximum de dégâts. Ainsi, tout devait être parfaitement coordonné, afin que la situation ne tourne pas à leur désavantage.

La veille de l'attaque, Harry n'avait pas donné signe de vie à Hermione depuis le début du mois, mais cette dernière ne s'était pas inquiétée outre mesure. En effet, au cours de l'année passée, son ami était devenu plus secret, et avait pris l'habitude de s'éclipser parfois pendant des semaines sans en parler à personne, avant de refaire surface sans aucune explication.

Elle s'y était habituée, et ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. La pression qui pesait sur les épaules du garçon était déjà bien assez grande comme cela. Inutile d'en rajouter avec sa curiosité ou des reproches mal placés.

La jeune femme s'attendait donc à voir débarquer Harry quelques heures avant l'attaque, au moment des derniers récapitulatifs. Cependant, il ne s'était pas montré. Hermione avait hésité à retarder leur plan de quelques minutes, voire quelques heures.

Mais Ron lui avait rappelé que ce décalage pourrait mettre en péril la réussite de leur plan. Trop de monde était impliqué, et différer le passage à l'acte ne servirait qu'à semer le trouble dans les rangs.

La décision fut ainsi prise, l'attaque serait menée sans Harry. Hermione savait qu'elle devait rester concentrée sur sa mission, et elle tenta donc de chasser de son esprit son inquiétude pour son ami qui commençait à poindre.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouvait désormais dans un couloir sombre, baguette à la main, prête à se défendre. Des bruits de sorts lancés ici et là au loin lui parvenaient parfois faiblement aux oreilles. Mais tout était calme dans cette partie du repère.

Elle avança prudemment et aperçut une porte sur sa droite. Il s'agissait d'une large porte en bois clair qui, étonnamment, n'était pas verrouillée. Elle l'ouvrit, faisant grincer ses larges gonds. La pièce était illuminée, contrairement au couloir derrière elle.

Son regard se posa tout d'abord sur la table au centre de la pièce, avant de glisser sur l'établi se trouvant juste à côté. Dessus, se trouvait toute sorte d'outils dont elle ignorait la fonction. La plupart semblaient avoir servit il y a peu, tous encore poisseux de ce qu'elle supposait être du sang. Un frisson la parcourut.

Un bruit de respiration sifflante attira son regard vers le sol, dans un coin légèrement plus sombre de la pièce. Elle s'avança, redoutant ce qu'elle pourrait découvrir.

L'incrédulité se lut sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit les deux corps à même le sol.

Elle se trouvait là, debout devant le corps mutilé d'Harry. Ses émotions faillirent la submerger, mais son esprit reprit rapidement le dessus. Elle ne devait pas céder à la panique.

Elle s'approcha et s'agenouilla près du corps de son ami. Il était encore en vie, mais à peine. Son coeur se serra. Elle leva les yeux vers le visage du corps qu'Harry tenait entre ses bras, et elle manqua de tomber à la renverse lorsqu'elle reconnut Drago Malefoy. Il avait le teint encore plus livide que d'ordinaire, ce qu'elle pensait impossible. Elle prit son pouls, mais sous ses doigts, rien ne palpita.

A cet instant précis, son cerveau tournait à plein régime, essayant de comprendre pourquoi Harry et Drago étaient ici ensemble, et surtout pourquoi ils étaient dans le même état. Il était de notoriété publique que Drago était devenu un Mangemort. Pourquoi alors avait-il était torturé de la sorte ? Pourquoi infliger de telles sévices à l'un des leurs ? Pourquoi était-il avec Harry ?

Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de la jeune fille, mais ce n'était ni le lieu et encore moins le moment. Harry avait urgemment besoin de soins. Hermione le prit donc dans ses bras en le tenant fermement.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil à Drago. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire le concernant. Devait-elle le laisser ici ? Après tout, ils n'avaient jamais été amis tous les deux, loin de là. Si les situations étaient inversées, il aurait surement laisser son corps moisir ici, songea-t-elle. Mais justement, elle n'était pas comme lui, elle n'était pas comme tous ces Mangemorts.

Elle décida alors de le prendre également avec elle. Après tout, s'il était avec Harry, ce n'était sans doute pas une coïncidence, et une raison valable devait pouvoir expliquer ça.

Ne sachant pas s'il était possible de faire ça avec quelqu'un d'inconscient, ou de mort, c'est avec un peu d'appréhension qu'Hermione transplana une première fois au refuge de la Résistance. Elle y arriva sans encombre, et y laissa Harry, sachant que les personnes présentes étaient douées de pouvoir de guérison et qu'ils en prendraient soin.

Elle retourna aussitôt à l'endroit où elle se trouvait quelques secondes auparavant. Elle hésita encore une fois, ne sachant pas quelle décision serait la bonne. Elle se doutait bien qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche, et que ce n'était certainement pas le hasard qui avait fait que Drago et Harry se trouvaient au même endroit. Les deux jeunes hommes devaient être liés d'une façon ou d'une autre.

En revanche, de quelle nature était ce lien, Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle se décida donc à prendre le corps inerte du Serpentard dans ses bras, et elle transplana à nouveau au refuge, dans la chambre qu'elle savait vide.

Leur refuge se trouvait en fait être le premier étage juste au-dessus du Salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu, à Pré-au-Lard. Ce n'était que temporaire, et ils avaient choisis ce lieux afin de planifier l'attaque qui avait eu lieu ce soir car cela arrangeait tout le monde.

Cet étage était aménagé en trois pièces. La première, par laquelle on rentrait, aurait pu être qualifiée de pièce principale. Une table jonchée de divers documents se trouvait à droite contre le mur. Juste à côté, une embrasure sans porte donnait accès à une deuxième pièce, transformée en infirmerie de secoue pour l'occasion.

Plusieurs personnes s'y trouvait à présent, pour des blessures plus ou moins graves. Ceux qui étaient indemnes, ou victimes de blessures mineures, s'étaient retrouvés dans la pièce principale, afin de faire le point sur le bilan de l'attaque, ou pour se reposer un peu tout simplement.

La troisième et dernière pièce se trouvait à gauche de l'entrée. Il s'agissait d'une petite chambre, avec un seul et unique lit. Personne n'y venait jamais. C'est donc là qu'Hermione choisi de transplaner. Elle déposa délicatement le corps de Drago sur le lit.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte, et sortie rapidement de la chambre pour se retrouver dans la pièce principale. Non loin, Ron l'avait aperçu. Il s'approcha d'elle.

« Que faisais-tu dans cette pièce ? demanda-t-il suspicieux. Personne n'y va jamais.

— Euh … Je … J'avais besoin d'être un peu seule, au calme, après tout ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir, bredouilla la jeune femme ».

Ron connaissait bien son amie, et il sentait qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout. Il décida donc d'en avoir le coeur net et pénétra dans la pièce qu'Hermione venait à peine de quitter.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous ? Comment Ron réagira-t-il à votre avis ? A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir ! Me revoici pour le chapitre 4 ! On change encore une fois de point de vue ! Bonne lecture

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience**

Un agréable brouhaha ambiant régnait dans la pièce principale. La jeune femme, assise à même le sol et adossée contre un mur, observait ses camarades. Elle sourit en voyant Neville faire de grands geste pour mimer la façon dont il avait terrassé un Mangemort. Le petit auditoire suspendu à ses lèvres semblait lui plaire, et il n'hésitait pas en rajouter de façon comique. Cela détendait l'atmosphère, et elle lui en était reconnaissante.

Fatiguée, elle ferma les yeux et commença à se laisser porter par le sommeil. Elle sentit le matelas sur lequel elle était assise s'affaisser à côté d'elle. Elle entrouvrit les yeux et distingua les épais cheveux bruns ébouriffés d'Hermione. Elle esquissa un sourire à son amie, auquel cette dernière ne répondit pas, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas.

« On a retrouvé Harry, annonça Hermione de but en blanc ».

Cela eu le mérite de la sortir de sa torpeur, et elle se redressa vivement en clignant des yeux afin d'y chasser tout brouillard de sommeil.

« Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas attaqué avec nous ? Tu as prévenu Ron ? questionna la rouquine sans laisser le temps à Hermione de répondre. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Hermione leva un regard soucieux vers son amie.

« Oui Ginny, Ron est au courant. »

Elle n'ajouta rien d'autre. Ginny, les sourcils froncés, sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle se demandait pourquoi ce n'était pas son frère qui était venu lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle observa Hermione et la trouva tendue, légèrement agacée même.

« Il est dans la pièce qui nous sert d'infirmerie de fortune, chuchota Hermione en répondant à la question silencieuse de Ginny ».

Aussitôt, la cadette Weasley se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce mentionnée par Hermione. Elle trouvait tout de même cela étrange que Harry soit dans la pièce juste à côté, mais que personne n'en parle. Elle sentit de l'appréhension monter en elle.

Lorsqu'elle pénétra dans l'infirmerie, elle avisa un matelas caché par un drap suspendu au plafond. On pouvait seulement voir deux pieds en dépasser. Si ces souvenirs étaient bons, aucun drap n'était présent avant leur départ. Elle supposa donc que Harry se trouvait là-bas. Elle fit mine de se diriger dans cette direction, mais on lui barra la route avant qu'elle ne l'atteigne. Elle leva la tête et vit Marcus Belby. Elle tenta de le contourner, mais ce dernier continuait à lui bloquer le passage.

« Pousse-toi Marcus, souffla la Gryffondor quelque peu agacée.

\- Retourne dans la salle, les gens qui sont ici ont besoin de repos.

\- Ces gens sont mes amis et j'aimerais les voir.

\- Non, répondit Marcus sur un ton qui n'admettait pas qu'on le contredise ».

Ginny haussa les sourcils. Marcus la regardait de haut, au sens littéral. Il devait bien faire deux bonnes têtes de plus qu'elle. On lui avait confié la mission de soigner les blessés car, d'après ses dires, il passait beaucoup de temps avec sa mère, médicomage, lorsqu'il était enfant.

Sa mère lui disait toujours qu'élargir ses connaissances étaient essentiel, et qu'il ne fallait pas se fermer aux pratiques d'un autre monde sous prétexte que les gens sont différents, car leur savoir peut apporter beaucoup et enrichir nos compétences.

Marcus avait ainsi été entouré dès son plus jeune âge d'un nombre impressionnant de livres ayant pour principal sujet les soins par la magie, mais également les soins pratiqués par les moldus.

En le voyant, on ne s'attendait sûrement pas à ce qu'il les ait lu, ce qui était pourtant le cas. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il s'était proposé pour tenir ce poste, et il était plutôt doué, Ginny devait bien l'admettre.

Etant le responsable de l'infirmerie, il devait forcément savoir que Harry était ici. Du moins le supposait-elle et elle décida d'en avoir le coeur net. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour se rapprocher de l'oreille de Marcus et murmura doucement pour ne pas qu'on l'entende, mais assez fort pour qu'il la comprenne : « Je viens voir Harry ».

Le jeune homme laissa paraître un air étonné sur son visage.

« Oui, je suis au courant. Maintenant laisse-moi passer s'il-te-plaît. Je serais discrète.

\- Hermione m'avait donné instruction de n'en parler à personne et de ne laisser personne le voir, grommela-t-il ».

Il s'écarta néanmoins en gardant son air bougon. Ginny se faufila derrière lui et se précipita derrière le drap blanc dissimulant le matelas.

Et lorsqu'elle le vit, il lui sembla que son coeur s'arrêtait. Il était allongé sur le matelas, inerte. Des bandages recouvraient son torse et ses bras ici et là. Sa poitrine se soulevait à peine, et tellement lentement que chaque souffle semblait être son dernier.

La jeune rouquine posa ses yeux sur le visage de son ami, et elle eut du mal à ne pas détourner les yeux. Il était pâle. D'une pâleur qui aurait concurrencé haut la main celle des Malefoy. Mais ce que Ginny ne supportait pas de voir, c'était les marques de coups et de blessures qu'on lui avait infligé d'une manière qu'elle préférait ignorer.

Elle s'assit sur le matelas et lui prit la main. Elle l'observa, et ressentit un flot d'émotions la submerger. Elle était en colère. En colère contre cette guerre, en colère contre celui ou celle qui avait infligé cela à son ami. Mais cette colère était surtout mélangée à une immense tristesse et une peur viscérale. La peur viscérale de perdre son ami, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais assimilé pleinement.

Mais le pire était d'être impuissante face à ce qui arrivait, car elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider.

Oui, elle se sentait impuissante.

* * *

.

Alors, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Laissez moi vos impressions !


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir. Voici le cinquième chapitre, avec un Ron en plein dans la tourmente ! Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 5 : Doutes et Fidélité**

Ron se sentait perdu. Il n'en avait pas cru ses yeux lorsqu'il avait pénétré dans la chambre, et les explications de Hermione quelques instants auparavant lui revinrent en tête.

« Ron, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, tenta d'expliquer la jeune femme.

— Alors explique-moi. Explique-moi Hermione, car j'aimerais bien savoir ce que Drago Malefoy fait ici, sur ce lit ! répondit-il en haussant quelque peu la voix. Drago Malefoy par Merlin, un Mangemort !

— Il est mort, se contenta-t-elle de répondre tout en fermant la porte pour éviter qu'on les entende.

— Soit, il est mort, je veux bien te croire. Mais pourquoi est-il ici ? Qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans cette chambre ? C'est toi qui l'a ramené ici ? »

Hermione leva la main pour interrompre le flot de questions. Elle-même n'avait pas toutes les réponses, mais elle savait qu'elle devait être honnête avec Ron, aussi douloureux cela soit-il à entendre. Il se sentirait sûrement trahi par Harry, elle le savait. Cependant, elle prit une grande inspiration pour se redonner un peu de contenance, et raconta à Ron ce qu'il s'était passé.

« J'étais dans un couloir au sous-sol du repère des mangemorts. C'est dans une pièce de ce couloir que j'ai trouvé Harry, il était …

— Harry était là-bas ? la coupa Ron immédiatement. Il n'était pas présent lorsque nous sommes partis nous battre, je ne comprend pas, continua-t-il incrédule.

— Il ne se battait pas Ron … murmura Hermione en avalant péniblement sa salive. Il avait été torturé. Je l'ai trouvé inconscient sur le sol, à peine en vie. »

A ces mots, Ron devint blême et ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui. Il se retint contre le mur, pour finalement se laisser glisser à terre. Là, les coudes posés sur les genoux remontés contre sa poitrine, la tête entre les mains, il demanda dans un souffle à Hermione de continuer.

« J'ai ramené Harry ici en transplanant et Marcus prend soin de lui en ce moment, mais il est toujours inconscient. Et … il n'était pas seul dans cette pièce, poursuivit-elle tout en s'asseyant au côté du rouquin. Drago était là lui aussi, mais il était déjà … mort.

— Ce n'était qu'un sale Mangemort, vociféra le Gryffondor, il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait.

— Ne dis pas ça, répondit doucement Hermione.

— Mais qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? Pourquoi tu le défends, alors qu'il était au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? questionna Ron en laissant sortir sa colère. D'ailleurs, explique-moi pourquoi tu as pris la peine de le ramener ici !

— Harry le tenait dans ses bras. »

A cette réponse, Ron ne sut que dire. Après quelques instants de silence, voyant l'incompréhension de son compagnon, Hermione poursuivit son récit.

« Tu ne les as pas vu Ron. Harry le tenait comme s'il représentait sa bouée de sauvetage. En plus de cela, as-tu au moins remarqué à quel point Drago est dans un sale état ? Je crois … qu'il a été torturé lui aussi, tout comme l'a été Harry.

— Tout cela n'a aucun sens, murmura Ron. Pourquoi aurait-il été torturé alors qu'il était l'un des leurs ?

— Je pense qu'il ne l'était plus justement … Toutes les informations qu'Harry nous a fourni sur le repère des Mangemorts, il n'a jamais voulu nous révéler sa source. Je suis presque certaine qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Pourquoi a-t-il changé de camp ? Je n'ai pas de réponse certaine, seulement une hypothèse. Une hypothèse qui ne te plaira pas, l'avertit Hermione. »

Elle jeta un regard en biais à Ron, qui haussa simplement les épaules sans rien dire. La jeune femme lui exposa donc sa théorie.

« Je pense que Harry et Drago était … ensemble. Amoureux. C'est la seule hypothèse qui pourrait expliquer tout cela. Peut-être Malefoy n'était pas aussi mauvais que nous le pensions. Si Harry et lui étaient ensemble, c'est qu'il a sûrement trouver du bon en lui. »

Ron ne pipa mot pendant quelques instants, avant de se lever et se diriger vers la porte qu'il ouvrit.

« J'ai besoin d'air, lança-t-il à Hermione avant de sortir. »

Le rouquin se trouvait désormais assis sur les petites marches extérieures menant à l'entrée du salon de thé. La nuit était tombée depuis bien longtemps et des flocons de neige tombaient lentement du ciel. Le froid et le calme hivernal firent du bien à Ron. Il se sentit apaisé, et essaya alors de mettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées.

Ces révélations, bien qu'elles ne restent que des hypothèses pour le moment, changeaient-elles son amitié envers Harry ? La réponse lui sembla évidente. Bien sûr que non. Que Harry soit hétérosexuel ou homosexuel, Ron s'en fichait éperdument. Il n'y avait jamais rien eu d'ambigu entre eux.

Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir trahi. Non par l'orientation sexuelle de Harry, mais par le fait qu'il ait gardé cela secret. Harry avait-il si peu confiance en lui, son meilleur ami depuis leur première année à Poudlard ? Pourquoi avait-il gardé le silence ?

Mais la question qui le taraudait le plus, était de savoir comment une relation avait bien pu naître entre Harry et Drago. Ils étaient tellement différents. Et ils étaient plus que tout voués à des destins diamétralement opposés.

Les questions ne cessaient de tourbillonner dans la tête de Ron, même s'il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponses tout de suite. Pour cela, il faudrait attendre que Harry se réveille. Ron soupira et regarda s'envoler la buée sortant de sa bouche vers le ciel noir étoilé. Soudain, il se sentit las et fatigué.

Las et fatigué par cette guerre, et par les mensonges et cachoteries qu'elle entraînait. Plus que tout à cet instant précis, il aurait aimé la paix, et l'insouciance qui allait avec. Mais il n'était plus un enfant, et le temps de l'insouciance était depuis bien longtemps révolu. Ils avaient peut-être remporté une victoire ce soir, mais la guerre était loin d'être finie. D'ailleurs, pourraient-ils vraiment la remporter si Harry venait à mourir ? Ron préféra ne pas y penser et chassa cette question de son esprit.

Mais une autre question prit aussitôt sa place. Qui avait torturé Harry ? Un Mangemort, cela allait de soi. Mais si Malefoy avait été lui aussi torturé, ça ne devait pas être n'importe quel Mangemort. Ron espérait que Harry pourrait fournir une réponse à cette question là également. Ainsi, il pourrait venger son ami.

Pour l'instant, il devait se contenter d'attendre, espérant que Harry guérirait.

Résigné, il se redressa et rentra à l'intérieur. Il monta à l'étage, chercha Hermione du regard, et la vit assise sur un matelas dans le fond de la pièce, les yeux dans le vide. Il la rejoignit et prit place à ses côtés.

Ron prit délicatement la main d'Hermione, et entremêla ses doigts au sien.

« Je suis désolé, Mione, murmura-t-il doucement. »

Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui, et le regarda sans rien dire.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies du voir ça … »

Et soudain la jeune femme se mit à pleurer, sans retenue mais silencieusement. Elle avait tout encaissé depuis le début, n'avait rien dit aux autres afin de ne pas leur faire perdre confiance ou espoir en Harry. Mais elle n'arrivait pas à chasser la vision de son corps meurtri et torturé, et c'est cela qui la tourmentait.

Ron la prit dans ses bras en un geste protecteur. Il la laissa pleurer contre sa poitrine, lui caressant les cheveux dans un geste apaisant, et lui murmurant qu'il était là et que tout irait bien, que tout s'arrangerait. Lui-même n'était pas certain de croire à ses paroles. Mais c'était le mieux qu'il puisse faire pour le moment. Soutenir sa compagne, être présent à ses côtés.

Les larmes d'Hermione se tarirent peu à peu, et elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de Ron, qui lui aussi s'endormit peu après.

L'aube pointait le bout de son nez lorsque Ron sentit quelqu'un le secouer doucement. Il cligna lentement des yeux pour chasser les dernières bribes de sommeil et aperçut Ginny. Elle avait veillé Harry toute la nuit, restant à ses côtés. Ron s'étonnait qu'elle n'y soit plus, avant qu'en une simple phrase la raison lui soit donnée.

« Harry s'est réveillé. »

* * *

.

Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre du point de vue de Ron ? Le comprenez vous ? J'espère que cela vous a plus, n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis comme toujours !


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour bonjour ! Un petit chapitre qui a bien évolué par rapport à ce que je voulais écrire à la base ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 6 : Craintes**

Harry battit lentement des paupières et c'est avec difficulté qu'il finit par ouvrir doucement un oeil. Son autre oeil étant totalement tuméfié, et il lui était parfaitement impossible de s'en servir. Il faisait relativement sombre autour de lui et il se demanda pendant un instant s'il était mort. Mais la moindre parcelle de son corps le faisait bien trop souffrir pour que cela s'avère être le cas. Il imaginait la mort comme douce et paisible, un endroit sans douleur, sans souffrance et sans peur. Pour le moment, c'était tout le contraire.

 _Où suis-je ?_ se demanda intérieurement Harry. _Les mangemorts …_ pensa-t-il. _Je suis encore prisonnier des mangemorts … Quand m'achèveront-ils enfin ? Je n'en peux plus …_

Harry tenta de tourner la tête pour observer les alentours, mais une douleur aigüe lui parcourut la nuque. Il se contenta donc de continuer à fixer le plafond. Un mal de tête intense lui martelait le crâne, l'empêchant d'avoir les idées claires.

Sa respiration était légèrement sifflante, et une quinte de toux le prit soudainement, lui arrachant une grimace de douleur.

« Harry ? entendit-il ».

Le jeune homme sentit une main saisir en douceur la sienne.

« Tu es en sécurité Harry. Tu es sauvé, murmura la voix, douce et féminine. »

Il essaya de parler, mais il ne réussit qu'à émettre un râle.

« N'essaye pas de parler Harry, tu es encore trop faible. Je vais aller te chercher de l'eau, je reviens vite. »

Et la petite main chaude qui était dans la sienne s'en alla.

* * *

Ginny sortit sans un bruit de la pièce, pour se précipiter sur un Ron endormi dès le pas de la porte franchi. Elle secoua son frère doucement — elle savait à quel point il pouvait être grincheux lorsque quelqu'un le tirait de son sommeil.

« Harry s'est réveillé, dit-elle doucement. »

Ron se leva d'un bond, désormais complètement réveillé. Il fonça en direction de l'infirmerie, et Ginny le rejoignit quelques instants après, un verre d'eau à la main. Harry n'avait pas bougé, il était toujours sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.

« Harry …

— Il a du mal à parler, précisa Ginny. Je lui ai ramené de l'eau, il faudrait que tu l'aides à se redresser. Mais fait attention, il a l'air complètement perdu … »

Ron hocha la tête.

« Harry, c'est moi, Ron. Tu sais, ton meilleur ami roux qui a craché des limaces pendant des heures en première année. »

Ron ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi il avait évoqué ce souvenir. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour réconforter les gens. Néanmoins, il crut apercevoir un semblant de sourire passer sur le visage tuméfié de Harry.

« Je vais t'aider à te redresser. Si je te fais mal, préviens-moi. »

Ron passa délicatement ses bras autour de son ami et le souleva lentement. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas laisser échapper le cri rauque qui menaçait de franchir ses lèvres. Mais il ne put réprimer une forte quinte de toux. D'une main, Ron redressa l'oreiller et y fit se reposer Harry.

Ron se recula un peu, et Ginny s'approcha en lui tendant le verre d'eau. Mais Harry était épuisé, toujours affaibli par ses blessures, et la main qu'il leva retomba mollement avant même d'avoir atteint le verre. Le coeur serré, la rouquine s'assit alors sur le matelas au côté de son ami, et leva le verre vers la bouche de ce dernier. Harry entrouvrit ses lèvres craquelées et desséchées, et c'est avec gratitude qu'il but le verre en entier, malgré sa gorge enflammée qui le faisait souffrir à chaque gorgée.

« Tu as faim ? Tu veux manger quelque chose ? s'enquit Ginny, inquiète. »

Harry secoua péniblement la tête. Il essaya à nouveau de parler.

« Je … Où ..? ».

Mais en vain, chaque mot semblait être comme une lame de rasoir dans sa gorge, et la souffrance de ses efforts se lisait sur son visage. C'en était plus que ce que Ginny ne pouvait supporter de voir. Elle se leva et partit prestement. Ron avait pu voir des larmes aux coins de ses yeux.

« Harry, n'essaye pas de parler si ça te fait mal. Rien ne presse. Je vais aller chercher Marcus, il va t'examiner maintenant que tu es réveillé, d'accord ? ».

Ron n'attendait pas l'approbation de Harry, mais il essayait de le rassurer comme il pouvait. En sortant de l'infirmerie, il croisa Marcus qui s'y dirigeait.

« Ta soeur m'a raconté, je vais aller m'occuper de lui, dit doucement le jeune homme. Ne t'en fais pas, je viendrais te prévenir quand il y aura du nouveau ».

Le rouquin hocha la tête en signe de gratitude pour sa discrétion et retourna sur le matelas qu'il avait quitté quelque temps plus tôt, même s'il doutait pouvoir se rendormir. Hermione, elle, y dormait toujours paisiblement.

C'est un Ron somnolant que Marcus vint tenir aux nouvelles.

« Allons parler à l'extérieur, proposa celui-ci. »

Ron et lui sortirent, suivis par Ginny qui les avait vu discuter.

« Ce n'est pas bon, les prévint d'emblée Marcus. Ses blessures physiques guériront sans aucun doute, même s'il lui restera probablement quelques cicatrices. Mais psychologiquement … »

Il hésita à poursuivre, laissant sa phrase en suspens.

« Psychologiquement ce n'est plus le même, combla Ginny. »

Marcus hocha la tête en signe de confirmation.

« Vous faites partis de ceux qui le connaissent le mieux, mais même moi j'ai remarqué que ce n'était plus le même Harry qu'avant. Je ne sais pas s'il se remettra de ce que les Mangemorts lui ont fait subir …

— On pourrait … lui faire oublier … suggéra Ron.

— Tu sais bien que ce n'est aucunement la bonne solution, le coupa Ginny.

— Elle a raison. Pour le moment, il a besoin de beaucoup de repos et de soins. Quand il se sera un peu remit physiquement, il aura besoin de tout votre soutient moral. J'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de questions à lui poser, mais quand vous le ferez, allez-y doucement. Pensez à tout ce qu'il a du enduré et qu'il n'a pas forcément envie de revivre en vous le racontant …

— On n'est pas des brutes quand même, marmonna Ron.

— Prenez soin de votre ami, c'est tout, répondit Marcus amusé par cette réaction. Ca va aller ?

— Ne t'en fais pas Marcus, nous ferons attention. Encore merci d'avoir pris soin de lui et d'être resté si discret.

— Il ne faut pas miner le moral des troupes, je le comprends. Et puis, chacun a droit à un peu d'intimité, même quelqu'un d'aussi célèbre que Harry Potter. Inutile d'aller crier sur les toits ce qui lui arrive. »

Ginny hocha la tête sans rien dire, mais elle porta un autre regard sur Marcus suite à cette déclaration. Il était bien différent de ce qu'elle pensait.

« Je vais rentrer. Vous voulez que je prévienne Hermione ?

— Il vaut mieux qu'on lui dise nous même mais merci de la proposition.

— Comme vous voudrez. »

Marcus rentra, laissant le frère et la soeur en tête à tête.

« Tu es bien silencieux Ron …

— Ca fait beaucoup à encaisser, non ?

— Oui … »

Il restèrent un moment côte à côte, tous les deux silencieux, rassurés par la présence de l'autre. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, Ginny finit par rentrer, laissant Ron seul avec ses pensées. Hermione le rejoignit peu de temps après, les cheveux encore ébouriffés.

« Ginny m'a dit que Harry s'était réveillé, mais elle n'a pas voulu m'en révéler plus. Il s'est rendormi, et Marcus m'a dit de venir te voir. »

La Gryffondor prit la main de son petit ami.

« Ron, dis moi ce qui ne va pas avec Harry. »

Le garçon soupira et lui fit un compte-rendu de ce qu'il savait. Au fur et à mesure de ses explications, le visage de Hermione devint de plus en plus livide. Une fois son récit achevé, on pouvait lire une grande inquiétude sur le visage de la jeune femme.

« Bon … Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on aura des réponses à nos questions, dit-elle »

Elle ne dit rien de plus, mais Ron savait qu'elle ne voulait pas exprimer ses doutes à voix haute. Sans un mot, il la prit dans ses bras, dans une étreinte qui se voulait réconfortante et chaleureuse.

« J'ai peur, murmura la Gryffondor.

— Je sais Mione. Moi aussi j'ai peur, répondit Ron en lui caressant les cheveux. »

* * *

.

Voilà pour ce petit chapitre ! Pas trop déçu de ne pas avoir eu de révélations de la part de Harry ? Chaque chose en son temps ! N'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis dans une petit review :D


	7. Chapter 7

Bonsoir à tous ! Un chapitre un peu différent des précédents mais qui mérite sa place ici. Bonne lecture à tous !

.

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : A coeur ouvert**

Je suis fatigué. Tellement fatigué. Autant physiquement que moralement.

Mes nuits ne sont composées que d'une succession de cauchemars tirés des mes pires souvenirs qui ne cessent de me tourmenter. Mon esprit est devenue une prison.

On me dit que je suis chanceux, que c'est un miracle que j'ai survécu. Quelle ironie. C'est vrai, après tout, faillit mourir ça ne change rien, mais mourir ça change tout.

Il paraît qu'on ne choisit pas son destin. Le mien était tout tracé à vrai dire. J'étais « l'élu », celui qui devait sauver le monde sorcier et devenir un héros. De bien belles foutaises si vous voulez mon avis.

La plupart des gens m'idéalisaient. Ils me voyaient tel qu'ils le voulaient. Lisse, parfait, sans défaut. Courageux, brave, généreux, fort, et j'en passe.

Mais je ne suis qu'un homme comme les autres. Rien de plus, rien de moins. J'ai des amis sur qui je peux compter. J'ai aimé une personne de tout mon coeur. J'en ai haï d'autres de tout mon être.

Pour tout vous avouer, je n'ai jamais voulu de ce destin. Cela peut être grisant pendant un temps d'être mis sur un piédestal, je ne vais pas vous mentir. Mais quand le destin d'un monde repose sur vos épaules, qu'un seul de vos choix peut faire pencher la balance dans le mauvais sens … Personne ne veut de cette responsabilité.

Faites un seul pas de travers, et vous en paierez chèrement le prix. Je l'ai appris à mes dépends lorsque je suis tombé amoureux de la mauvaise personne. Vous la connaissiez, vous savez de qui il s'agit.

Drago Malefoy.

L'amour est une chose complexe, et je ne vais pas commencer à vous expliquer quand, ni comment ou pourquoi nous nous sommes mis ensemble. Nous nous aimions, c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin de savoir pour le moment. Et désormais il est mort. Mort …

Je suis allé à son enterrement. J'étais dans un état pitoyable, et Hermione a du m'accompagner … Elle poussait le fauteuil roulant dans lequel j'étais installé alors.

La nouvelle de la « trahison » de Drago envers les Mangemorts s'était rapidement répandue dans le monde sorcier. En revanche, peu de personnes savaient qu'il était mort. C'est pourquoi nous avons gardé le lieu et la date de son enterrement secret.

Ce fut simple et rapide. Hormis moi-même, Hermione et Ginny étaient également présentes. Vous vous doutez bien qu'elles étaient là pour me soutenir, et non parce qu'elles portaient Drago Malefoy dans leur coeur. Leur présence m'a profondément touché. Ron avait catégoriquement refusé de venir. Et je ne l'en blâme pas, loin de là. Je le comprend et je respecte son opinion, tout comme il respecte mes sentiments envers Drago.

… Je l'aimais tellement. C'est avec lui que je me voyais plus tard. Avec lui que j'envisageais mon avenir et mon futur. Je m'imaginais vivre avec lui, fonder une famille, et vieillir ensemble côte à côte. Oui, j'ai osé pendant quelques instants y croire. Mais cela n'arrivera jamais.

Nous n'avons jamais eu cette insouciance qui existe lorsqu'on a pas à se soucier du lendemain. Notre principale préoccupation était de savoir ce qu'il se passerait si la mauvaise personne venait à découvrir le choix de Drago. Le choix qu'il a fait d'accepter et d'assumer son amour pour moi. Le choix qu'il a fait de trahir les Mangemorts.

Car nous savions tous les deux que ce choix ne serait pas sans conséquence s'il venait à être découvert. Mais nous avons été assez fous pour croire que personne ne le découvrirait jamais. Ou du moins, que personne ne le découvrirait avant la fin de la guerre.

Naïveté ou stupidité, appelez ça comme vous voulez. Nous avions simplement besoin d'espoir à ce moment-là.

Maintenant me voilà seul. Les Weasley m'on gentiment accueilli chez eux, mais je sens les regards de toute la famille peser sur moi. Ils ne voient plus le Harry qu'ils ont connu, je le sais, je le lis dans leurs yeux.

La plupart du temps, je reste enfermé dans ma chambre, et lorsque je dois descendre et partager des moments avec eux, les repas notamment, je n'ouvre quasiment pas la bouche, et me contente d'avaler péniblement mon repas. Et ce malgré les sollicitations de Molly qui essaye tant bien que mal de me faire la conversation jour après jour en dépit de mon mutisme.

Je ne leur ai jamais dit, mais je les remercie de ne m'avoir jamais fait aucun reproche depuis que je suis chez eux. Mais après tout que pourraient-ils dire ? Ils savent que j'ai perdu l'amour de ma vie, et que j'ai été torturé par les Mangemorts.

Même si cela va bientôt faire sept mois que c'est arrivé et que les blessures dans ma chaire ont guéri depuis bien longtemps, les souvenirs sont toujours là eux, et c'est impossible de les oublier.

Ces souvenirs hantent mon esprit.

Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi même.

.

* * *

.

Que pensez vous de ce chapitre ? Le point de vue de Harry vous a-t-il intéressé malgré cette ellipse de plusieurs mois ? Laissez votre avis ;) et à bientôt !


	8. Chapter 8

Bonsoir ! Voici le chapitre 8 ! Oui il a mis du temps à venir, j'en suis vraiment désolée ^^

* * *

.

 **Chapitre 8 : Soutien**

Derrière son comptoir, elle en voyait défiler un paquet des visages. Il y avait d'abord les habitués invétérés, commandant toujours la même chose, peu importe la saison. Venaient ensuite les gens de passage, solitaires ou venant prendre un verre entre amis de façon occasionnelle. Avant, il y avait aussi ceux qui venaient faire la fête et s'amuser. Mais cela faisait bien longtemps que plus personne n'avait le coeur à s'amuser.

Et puis il y avait cet homme barbu. Cela faisait peu de temps qu'il fréquentait l'établissement mais il dégageait une certaine aura, malgré son apparence peu avenante. Il s'asseyait toujours à la même place, à une petite table ronde au fond de la pièce, et observait la foule de ses yeux verts, quand il ne semblait pas perdu dans ses pensées, les yeux dans le vague. Ce qui arrivait fréquemment.

Il venait depuis maintenant une semaine, et commandait tous les soirs sans exception un whisky Pur Feu. « De la marque Ogden's Old Firewhisky, et pas une autre », avait-il bien précisé.

Il avait une voix lasse, comme usée par toutes les épreuves qu'il avait subi. Ses traits fatigués le faisaient paraître plus vieux de quelques années. Il avait toujours sa capuche remonté sur la tête, comme s'il cherchait à se dissimuler.

Cho vint déposer le verre de whisky et l'homme la remercia d'un hochement de tête.

« Vous me rappelez vaguement quelqu'un, ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui dire.

— Ah oui, répondit-il, peu loquace. Vous devez certainement confondre.

— Oui certainement … Cette personne est sûrement morte de toute façon, répondit-elle, une note de tristesse dans la voix ».

Elle tourna les talons et retourna à son poste sur ces quelques mots. Les heures passèrent, les clients commencèrent peu à peu quitter le bar. A l'heure de la fermeture, l'homme était toujours assis à sa table, son verre vide devant lui.

Cho se dirigea vers lui.

« Monsieur, nous allons fermer, indiqua-t-elle d'une voix douce.

— A qui vous fais-je penser ?

— Pardon ?

— Vous m'avez dit tout à l'heure que je vous rappelais quelqu'un. Qui cela peut-il bien être ?

— Oh, rien d'autre qu'un vieux souvenir du passé … Je n'aurais pas du vous dire cela. Nous fermons, répéta-t-elle ».

Elle allait se détourner mais il la rattrapa par le poignet. De son autre main, il rabaissa sa capuche, puis souleva les cheveux qui masquaient son front. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux.

« Je … Tu es …

— En vie, oui. »

Cho s'assit à ses côtés, stupéfaite. Il ne dit rien, lui laissant assimiler la nouvelle. Elle finit par reprendre la parole après quelques instants de silence.

« Tout le monde te croit mort depuis plus d'un an Harry.

— J'ai fait en sorte que tout le monde le croit, oui.

— Mais pourquoi ? demanda Cho, incrédule. »

Harry garda à nouveau le silence.

« Tu n'es pas obligé de me dire Harry, je ne te juge pas, le rassura-t-elle.

— Depuis que je … enfin, depuis qu'on m'a … »

La jeune femme posa sa main sur celle du jeune homme et y exerça une légère pression rassurante. Harry prit une grande inspiration, et essaya de réduire le tremblement dans sa voix.

« Aujourd'hui, ça fait un an. Un an que Drago est mort. Un an que je n'ai plus la force de me battre, et encore moins l'envie de vivre. Je suis une déception pour tout le monde, Cho.

— Harry …

— J'ai laissé tomber mes amis, j'ai abandonné le combat contre Voldemort, je suis un lâche. Une épave. Regarde-moi. Je ne suis plus que l'ombre de moi-même. Disparaître a été la meilleure décision que j'ai pu prendre. J'ai rendu service à tout le monde en faisant ça. J'ai évité qu'il voit la déchéance de celui qu'il considérait comme un héros …

— Harry … répéta Cho. Ne sois pas si dur avec toi même. Même si on te considère comme un héros, tu reste un homme. Avec tes forces et tes faiblesses. Tu n'es pas infaillible, personne ne l'est.

— Je suis pathétique.

— Tu es un homme brisé. Tu as un endroit où dormir ce soir ?

— Une chambre dans un hôtel miteux.

— Allons chez moi, nous parlerons là-bas. »

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement. Cho n'habitait pas très loin du bar, dans un quartier modeste. Elle possédait un appartement sous les toits, petit mais chaleureux. Harry s'assit sur le canapé, pendant que Cho lui préparait un thé. Elle déposa une tasse fumante entre les mains du jeune homme.

« Tu vis seule ?

— Oui … il y a encore peu je vivais avec un garçon … mais par les temps qui courent, j'ai préféré mettre un terme à notre relation.

— Pourquoi ?

— Il était moldu.

— Je suis désolé.

— Arrête Harry, ce n'est pas de ta faute … Je te raconte ça alors que toi …

— Alors que moi la personne que j'aimais est morte. On a tous du faire des sacrifice …

— Je suis vraiment désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Drago. Personne ne mérite ça.

— Merci Cho. Tu es sûrement une des premières à ne pas me juger.

— L'amour change les gens. Personne n'est parfait, on fait tous des erreurs. Ce qui compte, c'est ce qu'on met en oeuvre pour réparer ces erreurs. Alors peu importe les erreurs passées de Drago, ce qu'il a fait était vraiment très courageux. Je le respecte vraiment d'avoir eu le courage de faire ce choix par amour.

— Son sacrifice n'a servit rien.

— Si tu continues à te terrer, alors tout ce qu'il aura fait n'aura en effet servi à rien. Il faut te relever et continuer le combat que vous aviez commencé à mener ensemble. Tu as continué à venir au bar alors que tu savais que je pouvais te reconnaitre à tout moment. Ne me dis pas que ce n'était pas intentionnel.

— Peut-être qu'au fond de moi …

— Tu as besoin de quelqu'un qui te soutienne. Je peux être cette personne Harry. Ce qu'il y a eu entre nous … ce fut court, mais tu as toujours été patient et vraiment gentil envers moi. Tu as toujours été là pour moi. C'est à moi d'être là pour toi désormais.

— Tu ne me dois rien, Cho. Vraiment.

— En effet, je ne te propose pas mon aide par ce que je te suis redevable. Je te propose mon aide parce que je crois en toi. Parce que j'en ai marre de devoir me cacher, de faire souffrir la personne que j'aime pour la protéger. Ce climat de peur ne peut plus durer. Il faut que tu repasses de l'ombre à la lumière Harry. Tu le dois. Tu nous le dois. Tu en auras la force. Tu as toujours des amis, contrairement à ce que tu crois. »

Elle posait sur lui un regard intense, rempli d'espoir et de détermination. Harry était plus que troublé. ll ne s'attendait certainement pas à recevoir un soutien de la part de Cho. Elle le surprenait, et ce de manière vraiment positive. Il se dégageait d'elle une force et une passion qui semblait s'insinuer en lui. Il ne pouvait plus se dérober.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda-t-il. »

.

* * *

.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Petit saut dans le temps d'un an, cela vous dérange-t-il ? J'ai hâte de connaitre votre avis !


End file.
